Empress Eralia I
Summary (Page in construction) Empress Eralia the First, also known as Eralia of Herlanda-Nalor, born Eralia Nalor, is the first ruling Empress in the Empire of Herland, she is a Sacred Avatar of the entire Pantheon. Born from an unwilling union between a knight and a Light Mage, then raised by a coven of priestesses and light mage, Eralia managed to climb the social ladder with great effort. Her devotion and determination made her the first female ruler to grace the Empire. Appearence and Personality Eralia is a dutiful and serious woman. While she can be very warm with most people, heretics and foes who threatens her people are met with coldness and ruthlesness. An good strategist and tactician, backed with great swordwomanship and a talent in Magic, Eralia dominates the battlefield. While claded in a Holy Armour, she reaps any who stands in her path. Outside the battlefield Elaria is also a very good diplomat. She is very close to the commoner and always empathize with them. She despise nobles who relies on lies to rule and prefer those who are just. She also has a deep hate of rapist, always punishing by gut-wrenching ways, because of her mother's rape but also because she believes in basic human rights. During her reign m any social reforms, thus bettering the life of all commoners. While being a fair ruler, she is also a very beautiful woman. She possesses long golden hair and bright green eyes. She is neither tall nor small. During battles she is clad in a pure white Holy Armour, this armour is surrounded by a faint golden glow. Whenever she uses her magic, depending on this magics' power, her green eyes take a golden hue, before emitting a light golden fog. Personnal Statistics Tier : Low 9A (only with a sword) | High 8C (with armor and Holy Sword) | 7B (With the Holy Helm of Purge) | Maybe High 6C with Shard of The Unkown One. Alignment : Lawful Good| Chaotic Good (Only when she faces heretics and demons) Name : Eralia Nalor, Heralia Herland-Nalor, The First Empress, Eralia the Crusader, Herland's Angel, and by her nnemies : She-Who-Reaps and The Wench of the Weaks. Gender : Female Age : 18 at knighting | 25 at crowning | 89 at death. Classification : '''Knight, Mage, Priestess, Empress, Avatar of Gods. '''Power and Abilities : Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Strenght, Speed, Durability), Holy Manipulation (Empowerment, Exorcism, Healing, Light Manipulation, Holy Artifact/Object, Miracle) Summoning (Angels or other Light Creature), Soul Manipulation (Soul Healing, Soul Absolution Wash a Soul of it's sins , Excellent Swordmanship, Magic (Light, Holy Fire, Fire), Martial Arts, Aura (Overwhelming, Fear Inducing, Defensive), Attack Potency ''': 8C (Destoyed a rock guard tower in a single strike) | 7B (Summoned a Holy Ligh beam from the sky who destroyed an army and it's surrounding, the blast's radius was equal to a medieval city) | Unkown but theoried to have enough energy to destroy a country (6C) '''Durabilty : City Level (Withstood her own 7B attack) 'Speed ': Supersonic+ 'Lifting Strenght ': Peak Human | Class 25 'Striking Strenght ':Peak Juman | Multy-City Block Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Rulers Category:Knights Category:Holy Users Category:Avatar